Recently, ferroelectric liquid crystal and antiferroelectric liquid crystal with spontaneous polarization have been attracting attention (see non-patent document 1 below) because they have various characteristics such as allowing liquid crystal displays to display beautiful moving images. However, it is much more difficult to obtain a uniform orientation in the smectic liquid crystal represented by the ferroelectric liquid crystal and antiferroelectric liquid crystal than the nematic liquid crystal widely used for liquid crystal displays because they have a layered structure in their molecular orientation.
Further, it is said that several tens of thousands of antiferroelectric liquid crystal have been synthesized up till now. However, not one with the nematic phase in a phase sequence has been found yet. It is much more difficult to obtain the uniform orientation structure than the ferroelectric liquid crystal with the nematic phase in a phase sequence.
In this situation, the present inventors have reported the polymer-stabilized ferroelectric liquid crystal with polymer having a liquid crystal structure introduced in the ferroelectric liquid crystal (see non-patent document 2 below).
Meanwhile, effective conventional art to realize a uniform orientation of liquid crystals include the thermal gradient method, magnetic field application orientation method and shear stress application method (see, for example, non-patent document 3 below). However, they are not simple methods because they require special device configuration and devices.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-98553 (pp.2-3, FIG. 1)    [Non-patent document 1] A. D. L. Chandani et al.: Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 28, L1261 (1989)    [Non-patent document 2] H. Furue et al.: Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 36, L1517 (1997)    [Non-patent document 3] Liquid crystal handbook, ed. by Editorial board of liquid crystal handbook, p. 248, Maruzen